Kamen Rider Kyoryuu
' ' ' Kamen Rider Kyoryuu ' ' ' (仮面ライダー共立, Kamen raidā kyōritsu, translated as ' ' ' Masked Rider Dinosaur ' ' ') is a Japanese tokusatsu drama in 1st Fan-Made EX Kamen Rider Series. This series is dinosaur/samba themed The Series started on 09.04.2024, joining Ninsoku Sentai Carninger in the Super Hero Time line-up after the finale of Kamen Rider Zero-One. After Carninger's conclusion, the series was joined by Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger in the Super Hero Time line-up. After the Finale of Kamen Rider Kyoryuu, Kamen Rider Connect joined Kodaiunger in the Super Hero Time block. The tagline of the show is "Fight & Dance For Flawless Victory!" Synopsis Planet Jumbo is attacked and destroyed by Nelson's Army in 2024. Zigu Mashina from this planet survived & he wants to go home, but due to the planet was destroyed, Zigu find a Kyoryuu Driver with Kyoryuu Cards and Kyoryuu Holder. He also gets a Kyoryuu Spirits. He also finded Time Travel Machine in plaza and used it to travel to 2019 (Zero-One Universe, but during the events of ZI-O.). Now he wants a revenge for Nelson to defeat him, destroy Generator Laser and save the planet to go home. Will Zigu save the Planet Jumbo to go home before the planet will be destroyed again and forever? Characters Kamen Riders TV Show Special/Movie Exclusive Allies Mix Café *Damaku Shugi *Soga Suishitan *Kosugiu Cargo *Xanthra *Mix-Droid Legend Riders Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger Villains Army Of Nelson *Lord Nelson (1-52) *Lord Nelson 2.1 (53-54) *Karamingo (1-43) *Caricature (1-45) *Shuriken (2-49) Tricera SWAT Squad *Tri-Lakarian (1-54 Final Monster) *Tri-Kazun (2) *Tri-Hacker (5-6) *Tri-Gokai (7) *Tri-Orange (8-14) *Tri-Death (10-14) *Tri-Loud (16-19) *Tri-Killer (31-36) *Tri-Killer 2.0 (37-45) *Tri-Killer 2.1 (38-54) Tyranno Thief Gang *Tyranno-Gunner (3-4 54 Final Monster) *Tyranno-Virus (15) *Tyranno-Kozak (18-19) *Tyranno-Wizard (20-23) *Tyranno-Titan (21-23) *Tyranno-Fury (24-28) *Tyranno-Clone (26-31) *Tyranno-Clone 2.0 (32-49) *Tyranno-Clone 2.1 (50-54 Final Monster) Episodes *Ep. 1: Start The Dance. *Ep. 2: Shuriken's Coming! Meet Kamen Rider Doubutsu! *Ep. 3: Tyranno Thief Gang? What Is This!?!? *Ep. 4: Meeting Kamen Rider Techno! *Ep. 5: Oh Great, Here We Go Again! Our Hacked Life! *Ep. 6: Let's End It With Hacking! *Ep. 7: An Heroic Day! Meet Kamen Rider Sport & Oozora! *Ep. 8: The Orange Horror! *Ep. 9: Zigu's Old Friend Is Tri-Orange! What a Shock! *Ep. 10: Tri-Death & Orange Unite! *Ep. 11: War is Hell! Goodbye Oozora! *Ep. 12: New Oozora! The End Of Kyoryuu? *Ep. 13: Who Wins? Kyoryuu Or Tri-Death & Tri-Orange? *Ep. 14: Finally! Goodbye Death & Orange! *Ep. 15: Virus Incoming! Our Base Is Attacked! *Ep. 16: The Loud Music! Pt.1 *Ep. 17: The Loud Music! Pt.2 *Ep. 18: Russian Gangster!?!? What Next!?!? *Ep. 19: Let's End This Party! *Ep. 20: An Magic Day *Ep. 21: Titan Horror *Ep. 22: Sergin's Secret!? *Ep. 23: Titan-Magic's Over! The End Of TSS? *Ep. 24: Brace Yourself! Meet Kamen Rider Killer! *Ep. 25: Guess Who's Back? It's Sally Ozu! Kamen Rider France! *Ep. 26: This Time To Get Down! *Ep. 27: Kamen Rider Realism! Aura Time! *Ep. 28: End of Fury *Ep. 29: Sergin as AkaRed Conspiracy. *Ep. 30: Meet The Future Lord Of The Planet Jumbo! Kyoryuu Aura! *Ep. 31: TSS' Back! *Ep. 32: This Means War... *Ep. 33: End Of Realism! *Ep. 34: Round 2 With Future Lord! *Ep. 35: Fight With Killer. *Ep. 36: Goodbye, Milord... End Of Kyoryuu Aura. *Ep. 37: End Of Oozora & Techno! *Ep. 38: Kyoryuu VS Doubutsu! Sergin IS REALLY AkaRed! *Ep. 39: Earth Fights Back! (With Kuuga) *Ep. 40: Here Comes Another Kyoryuu (With Zi-O) *Ep. 41: Alone Soyon... *Ep. 42: Who Is Another Kyoryuu? *Ep. 43: Where's Sally? *Ep. 44: Almost There... *Ep. 45: Another Kyoryuu is... *Ep. 46: Singe Is Another Kyoryuu!! *Ep. 47: Final Battle: Round 1! *Ep. 48: Final Battle: Round 2! *Ep. 49: Final Battle: Round Final!! Goodbye Singe! *Ep. 50: Strongest Enemies, Strongest Problems!! *Ep. 51: Killer's Rise! *Ep. 52: Goodbye Killer! *Ep. 53: Nelson's Upgrade! A Final War... *Ep. Final: Planet's Saved! Movies # Kamen Rider Kyoryuu The Movie: The Dancing Deja Vu. # Kamen Rider Kyoryuu VS Ninsoku Sentai Carninger The Movie: Race on Planet Jumbo! # Kamen Rider Kyoryuu VS Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger The Movie: Let's Dance In Rio Of Samba Festival! # Kamen Rider Kyoryuu VS Kamen Rider Zero-One: Progrise! Samba Time! Let's Dance! Kyoryuu Dancer! # Kamen Rider Kyoryuu VS Kamen Rider Connect The Movie: Defeating Virus On Festival. Specials *Kamen Rider Kyoryuu: Phases On Random Worlds: *Phase 1: Death World Of Riders *Phase 2: Reversed World With Kyoryuu *Phase 3: Neo World Of Neo-Kyoryuu *Phase Final: Another Death World *Kamen Rider Kyoryuu The Movie: Kyoryuu's Back! The Next Generation! *Kamen Rider France: Next Story! *Kamen Rider Sport: Next Story! Cast *Zigu Mashina: Haruma Miura *Zigu Mashina (2074): TDA *Zika Mashina: Sakuraka Okubo *Zigu Mashina Jr.: Ryo Yokohama *Sergin Corochin: Ken Takakura *Maya Sarkosa: Suzu Hirose *Soyon Chisokin: Hiroya Matsumoto *Dosin Sekiro: Ryo Yoshizawa *Dana Sekiro: Emi Takei *Sally Ozu: Ruka Matsuda *Sekunin Zetor: Hisashi Sakai Songs *Kamen Rider Kyoryuu: Let's Dance For Victory! (Theme Song) Category:Reiwa Era Category:Kamen Rider Kyoryuu Category:EX Kamen RIder Series